As the capabilities of various computing devices increase, and as people are utilizing computing devices for an increasing variety of tasks, there are additional challenges being faced in meeting user expectations. For example, an increasing number of applications are providing three-dimensional, virtual reality, or enhanced reality experiences. In one example, it can be desirable to overlay various types of information over an image being captured and/or displayed on a computing or electronic device. If the device is a portable device, the user's hand might jitter which can cause the image being displayed to move with respect to the user, which can take away from the virtual experience. Further, if the user changes position or rotates the device, the display of the device will not adjust accordingly, such that the realistic nature of the display can be significantly degraded.